Efforts to correlate the nodular corrosion of Zircaloys with high-temperature, high-pressure steam autoclave tests have been described in the paper, "Nodular Corrosion of the Zircaloys" by Johnson, Jr. and Horton [Symposium, Zirconium in the Nuclear Industry-Quebec, Canada, Aug. 10-12, 1976] and the article, "A Preliminary Correlation Between the Accelerated Corrosion of Zircaloy In BWR'S and In High Temperature, High Pressure Steam" by Urquhart and Vermilyea [Journal of Nuclear Materials, Vol. 62, No. 1, October, 1976, pp. 111-114-North-Holland Publishing Company, Amsterdam]. The several factors which promote the attack on Zircaloys in-reactor resulting in nodule formation appear to be high system pressure, radiation, flow disturbances and oxygenated conditions. As seen in these articles, a high-temperature (about 500.degree. C.), high-pressure (about 1500 psi) steam environment produces a reasonable simulation of the BWR corrosion phenomena although no explanation exists for the correlation. One of the disadvantages of this test is the period of time required, usually from 22 to 24 hours.